Androgan
History Androgan was a creature created by Makuta Maxima using The Stave of the Great Beings. They were Maxima's first creation and because Agori cannot form a Kaita naturally the result was a many limbed monstrosity that showed little signs of intelligence. Maxima named the creature Tripod and put it to work as a slave, scavenging The Matoran Universe for resources and artefacts that Maxima could make use of. However unknown to Maxima, the being he has deemed a failure was in fact highly intelligent and conscious. It has been merely pretending to be stupid in order to plan it's eventual escape which it succeeded in doing much to Maxima's outrage. Androgan then travelled the paradisal world of Spherus Magna, meeting new friends along the way, including Toa Hectavian, Dwim and the half-skrall Mongrelus. These four friends would become close and during their adventures Androgan was given his name and gender by Dwim as before he had simply been referred to as "Annoying Mutant" by Hectavian. However the group as a whole would gain a lot more respect for Androgan when he saved their lives from a roaming pack of confused Bohrok that had escaped from The Matoran Universe. Androgan would be greatly affected by the death of Toa Hectavian at the hands of Toa Gihren, something that split the four heroic friends who had dubbed themselves "The Defenders" Mongrelus left the other two. This left Androgan and Dwim to journey deep into the ruined Matoran Universe to try and find Makuta Maxima who Androgan knew must be behind Toa Gihren, as it was Androgan that brought the mask Gihren wore to Maxima. They encountered the remains of a tribe of Skakdi living inside The Matoran universe that had been brutally slaughtered and dismembered seemingly to harvest their organic spines. Androgan suspected Maxima had been behind this attack though it was clearly not the work of Gihren. It was then that Dwim created the robotic Hexann out of the remains the Skakdi who became Androgan and Dwim's bodyguard. When the trio finally found Maxima, he was alone, having sent all of his Toa away to corrupt and terrorise Spherus Magna. He revealed his plans to start a war between the Agori and Matorans with the hope of them wiping each other out. Androgan attempted to strike his former master but was knocked aside and killed. Just before he could kill Dwim, Mongrelus appeared wielding the Balanced Blade and clutching the Ignika which revived Androgan and also awakened his elemental power; The Power of Unity. The four "New Defenders" battled Maxima with Mongrelus donning the Ignika and being transformed into The Element Lord of Life. Maxima was defeated and sealed away within the Codrex, however the Glatorian Genocide had already begun and the New Defenders joined the Order Of Spherus Magna in order to battle corrupted Matoran, Maxima's Toa and endless hordes of crazed Rahi. Personality and Traits Androgan has 10 limbs in total, three legs and seven arms although three of these arms could be seen as tails instead. He has a simple speech pattern making him seem stupid but he is in fact very clever and is noble. His awakened elemental power is the Power of Unity which allows him to fuse beings together into "Perfect Kaitas" as well as granting him the strength and power of a Toa. He could be seen as an "honorary Toa" or Toa of Unity. Being one of the three avatars of Virtue he is destined to eventually sacrifice himself in order to fulfil Mata Nui's last wish and return the rest of the Great Beings to Spherus Magna. Despite his deformed appearance he is technically considered a Perfect Kaita himself as he cannot be divided back into his original parts and is not evil. Trivia Androgan's Moc was created as a joke and a way to use pieces that his creator had an odd number of (his three legs, three tails and generally mismatched appearance.) He also does not use any classic style joint pieces and is mostly comprised of Agori/Hero factory parts. There are plans to create more beings like Androgan to represent the Mutant Rahi of Makuta Maxima. Category:Agori Category:Fusions Category:Kaita Category:Honourary Toa